


Take your shirt off, please, pretty please

by alunsina



Series: VIXX Three Sentence Ficathon fills [6]
Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-08 23:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4324755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alunsina/pseuds/alunsina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaehwan hasn't seen Hakyeon hyung shirtless for two years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take your shirt off, please, pretty please

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the VIXX Three Sentence Ficathon prompt: Any/N, N keeps covered up during photoshoots and during group activities. Any gets curious/starts to fantasize about what N's body looks like and tries to walk in on him changing/ mid dress but can't catch the right timing.

It would seem like a strange preoccupation trying to catch Hakyeon hyung right after his showers, or in between his costume changes in concerts, or anything that would involve shedding clothes and showing skin below his collarbones; but if anyone were to ask Jaehwan he would say: "I am concerned about the condition of hyung's body," or "I am curious about the results of hyung's workout regimen," which is a little outdated since 2013, who the hell cares, the Hyde album cover shoots were great, and Hakyeon hyung's body was great, why do they always cover him up--

"I am curious about hyung's body," is what he ends up saying to Hakyeon when Jaehwan catches him in their dorm room, head halfway through his black t-shirt while the rest of his arms are swinging zombie-like in the air. 

"Um," Hakyeon says, eloquent as he struggles into his shirt, his naked chest moving in time to his muffled breathing. And we have pecs, people, and clear sight of tummy and the sharp jut of Hakyeon's hipbones--Jaehwan's knees go weak, he hadn't looked over his Hyde photobook this morning, he isn't desensitized enough for this moment of triumph. 

"Are you okay, Jaehwannie?" Hakyeon asks, arms successfully through the sleeves. Oh. Curtain call. Jaehwan wonders if he should clap for a well done showcase of the beauty of a man's anatomy, or weep it took him two years to see the man shirtless again. 

"Yes, I'm okay. No, really. Go ahead." He makes shooing motions with his hand. Half-expects Hakyeon to drop the hem of his shirt and close off the wonderful scenery. With another two years, maybe he'd get lucky again.

"If you're so curious, you can touch." Hakyeon grins with that knowing glint in his eye, still not letting go of the hem of his shirt.

"I was just mildly curious, you know," Jaehwan replies, staring at the softness of Hakyeon's tummy. Calm, yes, not hysterical at all. 

"Sure."

"I am concerned," Jaehwan repeats, "about hyung's health."

"Take a hint and come here, Jaehwan."


End file.
